Speak Now
by Haine-chan
Summary: A songfic. This takes place at Peeta and Katniss' wedding. Gale's starting to feel like the whole 'marriage' thing isn't what Katniss really wants. So he decides to intervene, Taylor Swift style. KatnissxGale!


**A/N This is my first songfic. (I think they're going to become my new format for a while). This time it's for the Hunger Games. I absolutely adore GalexKatniss, so I had to write it! This takes place at Katniss and Peeta's "wedding". Gale substitutes as Taylor here, so that's why some of the lyrics are switched around. (It would be awkward, referring to Gale as a girl and Katniss as a guy and Peeta as the bride! :)) This is also immediately after the events of the Hunger Games. (The marriage hasn't been announced yet, she's not "pregnant"...yadda, yadda, yadda...) Another good song for them would be "You Belong with Me". Maybe I'll do that next... I do not own anything! Tell me what you think! Long live, KatnissxGale!**

**-Haine-chan**

* * *

song: _Speak Now_ by Taylor Swift

pairing: gale x katniss

dedication: to the pairing itself (it should have happened!)

* * *

Today is the day. The day of Katniss Everdeen's wedding. To whom, you may ask? To the one and only Peeta Mellark. Yeah, you heard me right. The district baker's son. He's the stereotypical blond, blue-eyed boy that somehow, landed in the arena with her and won not only the Games, but her heart as well. How he could manage to keep himself alive in a pit full of blood-thirsty savages and win over the strongest girl I've known blows my mind. Unfortunately for me, I was left sitting at home, twiddling my thumbs, hoping that she would come home unfazed by his suave demeanor and remain the same as before: a young girl with a heart aflame with a passion to revolt so badly it could burn you to your core.

So how was it that I, the one who's been her friend for years, learned her secrets, talked of rebellion, had been beaten out by some snotty, fake, flirtatious boy who'd not even known her for half as long as I had? He had claimed her heart and banished me from really ever seeing her. Now that I had to work at the mine six days a week, the only free day I had was Sundays. Ironically, he decided to pick that day out of the whole week to get hitched.

How perfect.

But I had a plan. A plan that would involve sneaking into their wedding and persuading Katniss to renounce her vows and see what had been lying there all the time. Peeta wouldn't have a clue what was going on. We could run away, like we'd dreamed of doing and we could escape rules and conformity forever. I'd open those doors wide, and declare, "No! Don't say 'yes'! I'm the one you want!" (Or something along the lines of that).

At least that's what I hope will happen.

I know what you're thinking; why would I, Gale Hawthorne, of all people, storm into a church, demanding that a girl who probably knows what she's doing give up her happily-ever-after for a shot at freedom? I'm crazy like that, I guess. Crazy in love with her.

_I am not the kind of boy  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion_

I've known Katniss for a long time. I know what she thinks about and what she dreams about. She loves her family and would do anything for them. She knows she has some romantic feelings towards me, but is too shy to admit it. I can't blame her for that; I'm the same way. But why on earth would she want to tie the knot with a boy she barely knows? It still boggled my mind.

_But you are not the kind of girl  
Who should be marrying the wrong boy_

After going over the plan one more time in my head, I go off to the church in the downtown part of the district. It's not that far away from my house, so it's not like I have to walk hours upon hours ot get there. I get there in perfect time; the bridal assembly is filing in. I make it seem like I'm late for the ceremony by pointing to my wrist, giving knowing glances and slipping by the ushers.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

All of Katniss' family and close friends are there, in the left front row. I smile. There's nothing wrong with her family at all. They're very nice people, who treat me and my own relatives with respect. I notice Prim, who has spotted me and starts to gasp. I make a gesture that shows her I'm not to be spotted and she hesitates at first whether or not to tell her mother, but she shuts her mouth. I sigh. I'm about to try and find a hiding spot when I see Peeta's family, all sitting like ducks in a row, fake smiles plastered on their pasty faces.

_And his snotty little family, all dressed in pastel_

From a distance away, I can hear Peeta arguing with a groomsman. I spot him at the very front of the church, motioning to his lopsided corsage. _He's throwing a Peeta tantrum, _I think sarcastically. _That's just what Katniss needs to worry about on her special day. _The man tries to fix it and does a good job, but I can tell that Peeta is visibly upset. He waves him off and pretends like it's nothing. The tuxedo he's wearing makes him look like a beanpole.

_And he is yelling at a groomsman  
At the altar of the church_

_Wearing a tux shaped like a beanpole_

I scoff. I really don't know what made Katniss decide to go through with this whole thing in the first place. Maybe she was pressured into it to make the Capitol think she really was madly in love with him. On that I could understand. But if she really did love him...then I was running into something that would cost me dearly. I can't help it when my mind starts to wander about all of the possible things that could happen in a matter of minutes.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Burst in and say_

I can even imagine what I'm going to say to her, too.

_"Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_"Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out"  
And they said "speak now"_

The ceremony starts shortly after and the preacher starts to blab about how truly blessed we all are to watch them become intertwined in holy matrimony. Everyone except me, that is. Peeta recalls how they met and he cracks a few lame jokes, all of which I refrain from laughing at. Katniss hasn't come down the aisle yet.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

Then that music starts to play and we all look to the doors, where Katniss is emerging in her white wedding gown.

_And the organs starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march_

Thankfully, I'm well concealed in the curtains that drape the big glass windows of the church. She doesn't notice me: instead her eyes are glued on the floor. _At least she's not all goo-goo eyed for Peeta,_ I think quickly to myself.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems I was uninvited  
by your lovely groom-to-be_

I spot Peeta glancing down the aisle with a look on his face that is slightly reminiscent of Jay Manuel. I shudder. Unfortunately he's not gay.

_He looks down the aisle_

_Like Jay Manuel_

Secretly, I wonder what Katniss' thoughts are as she finally makes it to her future husband. If she'd really loved him, she would have looked at him the whole tie she was walking down the aisle. _Maybe...just maybe...I actually have a shot at this, after all. _Maybe she was sending me a sign that she was wishing that it was me, smiling at her, waiting to put that ring on her finger.

_But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me, don't you?_

I run through what I'm going to say again and again, just to make sure I know what the heck I'm doing.

_"Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_"Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out"  
And they said "speak now"_

_"Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_"Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out"  
And they said, "speak now"_

After the longest speech from the monotone priest, I hear him say those infamous words, the words I've been waiting for for hours now. They're my cue.

_I hear the preacher say  
Speak now or forever hold your peace_

Naturally, no one says anything and the room becomes silent. I swallow hard, as I start to feel sweat form on my forehead. _Now's your chance, nimrod! Do you want to see the love of your life get shipped off to a man who's not even half as good as you are? _I've decided.

_There's a silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

You can just imagine the looks of sheer terror I'm getting form Peeta's family and Peeta himself. He looks like he could kill me at this moment. Ms. Everdeen gasps and Prim smiles. I clench my fists and take in a breath.

_Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

My eyes rest on Katniss, who is confused, but says nothing. The words are starting to come out now:

_I am not the kind of boy  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of girl  
Who should be marrying the wrong boy_

Peeta's mother faints and Mr. Mellark struggles to wake her up. Peeta yells in frustration and Katniss breaks a smile. I continue:

_"So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_"Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"_

She grins wide and drops her bouquet unceremoniously. Peeta yells at her to get back there, but she refuses and keeps walking towards me. I can't help but smile, too. Her smile is so infectious, that all of the chaos I've seemed to create just melts away instantaneously. She reaches me and says;

_And you say  
"Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when_

_"I'm out of my dress at the back door  
Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"_

I've done it. I've finally gotten my own happily-ever-after with the girl of my dreams.


End file.
